


Trouble Begins with Tea

by Stripesicles222



Series: RWBY Tales [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Humor, Similar to accidental drug use?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: Yang is up to something, and Weiss wants to know what.  She never would have expected what was waited for her on the other side of the door.  Blake was going to kill Yang when this was done with.Or, in which Yang tries to be funny, and it backfires.
Series: RWBY Tales [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002489
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from some mini workings sent to me by MewShadowfang from fanfiction.net

"What are you doing?"

Yang jumped at the heiress' voice, and quickly waved at her to keep quiet.

The blonde was crouched against their dorm room door, her ear pressed against it listening to whatever was going on inside.

"Keep it down, Weiss," she hissed. "I'm trying to listen."

"Right…" Weiss drew out the word and crossed her arms across her chest.

Before she could continue her interrogation, a red blur zoomed past her, causing her to yelp in surprise. She and Yang turned to see a forest's worth of rose petals flutter aimlessly to the floor as the hall echoed with a mantra of _cookiescookiescookies…_

Shaking her head, Yang returned her attention to the door and whatever was on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked again.

"I already told you, I'm listening."

"Whatcha listenin' to?"

Weiss jumped again as Ruby suddenly appeared at her side, her arms loaded with cookies, and another hanging out of her mouth.

"Ruby…where did you get those cookies from?" the heiress asked hesitantly.

"Oh… ummm…" Ruby trailed off. She couldn't tell them where she had procured her treat. She had promised she wouldn't say.

A glare form Weiss said otherwise.

"Nora told me the teacher's lounge had cookies!" she squeaked.

Weiss sighed and rubbed her temples in dismay.

"I hid your personal stash for a reason," she told Ruby. "You know too many of those are bad for your health."

Ruby shifted nervously before decisively changing the subject.

"So what exactly are you two doing?"

Weiss gave her a look that clearly said we'll talk about this later, before answering her question.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," she said. "I come around the corner and your sister has her ear pressed against the door and won't tell me why."

Yang sighed and relaxed her stance, spinning one her toes to face her teammates.

"You two talk so much it makes my reconnaissance difficult."

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you use words like reconnaissance?" She asked. "And why would you be spying on our room?"

"For your information, Princess, I've always been able to use big words, I just choose not to," Yang said in mock offense. "And secondly, this is what I was spying on."

With a wide grin, she cracked the door open and motioned for the others to look in.

Weiss peered in first, and immediately stepped back and glared at Yang.

"Xiao-Long, you had better have a good explanation for this," she threatened.

Yang laughed in response, causing Ruby to get curious enough to turn her attention from her cookies long enough to look in herself.

The trio stood there in the doorway, the tallest one laughing her head off and the other two staring in disbelief and confusion.

In the middle of the room, the fourth member of their team lay on the floor. Her hair and clothes were disheveled and her bow had completely fallen off, leaving her faunus ears out in the open.

The girl was currently rolling around in a rather undignified manner, knocking a mug around the room as she did so.

"Yang," Ruby asked. "What did you do to Blake?"

The blonde didn't get a chance to answer, as the Faunus noticed them at last. Without warning, Blake leaped at Yang, successfully knocking her over.

Now it was Weiss and Ruby's turn to laugh as the raven-haired girl began pawing at Yang's hair.

The blonde could only stare in disbelief as her hair was batted around and licked. She was sure Blake has even chewed on it at some point, but it was hard to tell from her current position.

"Uh guys," she called. "Can I get a little help here?"

Sighing in frustration, Weiss reached down and tried to pry the girl off her other friend.

Blake growled at her and refused to budge, digging her nails into Yang's shoulders to get a stronger grip. Yang yelped at the sensation, causing Weiss to release her hold on the Faunus.

"How can I help when she's clinging to you like that?" She asked.

Yang didn't reply, opting instead to try and loosen Blake's grip and lessen her pain. The black-haired girl complied reluctantly and returned to playing with Yang's hair.

By this time, Ruby had successfully hidden her new supply of cookies and was able to turn her full attention to the scene in front of her.

"Yang, I will ask you once again: What did you do to Blake?"

The blonde sighed in dismay.

"I spiked her tea with catnip," she admitted. "I thought it would be funny. I didn't expect her to actually get high off it."

Weiss and Ruby stared at her disbelief.

"She is going to be so angry when she comes back to her senses," Weiss told her.

Yang groaned.

"I know," she admitted in defeat. "Can you help me?"

The heiress shook her head.

"You're on your own this time, Yang."

The blonde was unable to answer as Blake started prodding her nose with her 'paw.'

Once again wriggling in vain to get free, Yang lamented at how badly this had turned.

"Can you at least get her off of me?"

"I already tried," Weiss reminded her. "I think you're stuck like that until she falls asleep, or tries to kills you."

Yang groaned again.

"Hold on sis," Ruby intervened. "I think I can help."

The girl skipped over to her desk and started rifling through her drawers. Not even a minute later, she pulled out what she was searching for with a triumphant 'Aha!"

Weiss blinked at the object, not sure how to react.

Ruby squeezed the toy, causing it to squeak in protest, bringing the heiress out of her state of surprise.

"Would you mind telling me why you have a squeaky mouse in your dresser?"

Ruby shrugged.

"I dunno. Yang told me to hold on to it. She also gave me this ball of yarn and this laser pointer."

Weiss shook her head. She really should stop questioning the reasonings of these two.

"Blake is going to kill us all when she finds out…"

Ruby waved off the heiress' concerns and squeaked the toy again to get Blake's attention.

"Here kitty!" she called.

Blake's ears perked up and she shifted herself so she could see what Ruby was up to.

Ruby held the toy out towards her and waved it back and forth.

"Come here, Blakey! Come get the mousey!"

The Faunus slunk off of Yang and approached Ruby cautiously on all fours, ears swiveling every direction. She stopped a few feet away and sniffed at the offered mouse.

"Good girl!" Ruby praised. She tossed the mouse to the Faunus who snatched it up and darted under the nearest bunk with her toy.

"Thanks," Yang breathed.

She pushed herself up and checked for any injuries left by the Faunus girls' nails. Once sure her aura had done its job, she turned her attention to her hair which was all messed up from the cat girl's antics.

"So what do we do now?" Weiss asked. "Your pranks and lack of self-control have put us in quite the situation."

Yang shrugged.

"Since she's already like this, I suppose we could have some fun."

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you insane?!" She shrieked, and then paused as she considered her question. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Yang chuckled at her outburst and waved off the intended insult.

"Think about it, Weiss. Blake's gonna kill us anyway, so why not make use of this opportunity?"

Weiss held up a hand to stop her.

"There is no _us_ ," she said. "You started this, and I want nothing more to do with it."

Yang ignored her glare, shifting her gaze beyond the heiress to the bunks.

"I don't really think that's an option now."

Weiss turned and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring her down from the dark beneath the bottom bunk. Their intense gaze was enough to make her shiver.

"Why is she looking at me like that?" She asked her teammates.

"I think she's hunting you," Ruby said with a grin.

"And why would she be doing that?"

Ruby held back a chuckle, and instead gestured to the front of Weiss' dress.

In the center of her dress, right above where her belly button would have been was a small red dot.

"Ruby Rose, you are so dead," Weiss warned.

The scythe wielder let out a frightened whimper and turned off the laser pointer, but the damage was done.

For the second time that afternoon, Blake pounced on one of her teammates.

Weiss barely had time to react as she was toppled over with a yelp.

"Ruby..." she growled.

The crimson themed girl chuckled nervously and aimed the laser pointer on the floor. Blake immediately sprung off the downed heiress and pounced around the room chasing the elusive dot.

Weiss picked herself up with an indecipherable mumble, sending another glare towards her repentant leader.

Yang, finding the entire ordeal hilarious, let out a cackle of pure mirth.

"That was _purrfect_ ," she exclaimed.

Weiss turned on her.

"Shut it, Xiao Long."

Yang took a few deep breaths and sat down on the edge of Blake's bed to compose herself. After a minute of doing so, she turned the conversation back to their inebriated friend.

"So what do we do about Blake?" She asked. "This whole thing got _cat-astrophic_ fast."

Ignoring her sister's attempt at humor, Ruby thought of potential solutions as she continued to guide the cat Faunus around the room.

"I guess we could let her wear herself out and hope she's sober when she wakes up." She offered.

The others nodded in agreement.

"That might be our best course of action," Weiss approved. "But how long until that happens?"

Yang shrugged, smiling as Blake spun in circles, following Ruby's laser.

"She's kinda cute when she's like this," she observed. "It's like she's an actual cat."

Weiss gave her look as she down on her own bed across from Yang.

"I will agree with you there, but you are not to do this ever again. Understood?"

Yang swallowed nervously and nodded. How could such a small girl be so intimidating?

Suppressing a shiver, the blonde turned her gaze from the menacing heiress to the catgirl on the floor in front of her.

The Faunus in question flicked her ears in annoyance as she gave up on her hunt. Apparently, it just wasn't worth the effort. Arching her back, she stretched and let out a yawn.

"Aww, is Blakey tired?" Ruby cooed.

The older girl looked at her before crawling over and rubbing her head against the leader's ankles.

"Ummm..." Ruby said. "What do I do?"

"Just pet her head," Yang suggested. "Like you would for Zwei."

Ruby did as told and bent down to pat the girl's head, moving to scratch Blake behind her ears. In response, the Faunus let out a deep purr that surprised her teammates.

"Did she just…?"

"Yup."

After a few minutes, the Faunus made her way across the room and jumped onto Weiss' bed, instantly curling up next to the heiress. After a moment's hesitation, the white-haired girl took up Ruby's actions and stroked the girl's hair until she was sure she had fallen asleep.

Carefully, she got up and joined Ruby and Yang on the other side of the room.

"Now we wait," Ruby said.

Weiss nodded.

"I hope your sister hasn't permanently incapacitated our teammate."

"Yeah, that would be _paws-itively_ terrible."

…

…

"Do you ever stop?"

"Are you _kitten_ me? Where's the fun in that?"

The heiress sent an icy glare her way but didn't dare reply verbally, lest the brute make another pun.

Of course, Yang had other ideas.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Weiss growled.

"I hope Blake really does kill you…"


	2. OMAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another short take on the given prompt.  
> Starts the same, but changes a handful of lines down.

"What are you doing?"

Yang jumped at the heiress' voice and quickly waved at her to keep quiet.

The blonde was crouched against their dorm room door, her ear pressed against it listening to whatever was going on inside.

"Keep it down, Weiss," she hissed. "I'm trying to listen."

"Right…" Weiss drew out the word and crossed her arms across her chest.

Before she could continue her interrogation, a red blur zoomed past her, causing her to yelp in surprise. She and Yang turned to see a forest's worth of rose petals flutter aimlessly to the floor as the hall echoed with a mantra of cookiescookiescookies…

Shaking her head, Yang returned her attention to the door and whatever was on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked again.

"I already told you, I'm listening."

"Whatcha listenin' to?"

Weiss jumped again as Ruby suddenly appeared at her side, her arms loaded with cookies, and another hanging out of her mouth.

"Ruby…where did you get those cookies from?" the heiress asked hesitantly.

"Oh… ummm…" Ruby trailed off. She couldn't tell them where she had procured her treat. She had promised she wouldn't say.

A glare from Weiss said otherwise.

"Nora told me the teacher's lounge had cookies!" she squeaked.

Weiss sighed and rubbed her temples in dismay.

"I hid your personal stash for a reason," she told Ruby. "You know too many of those are bad for your health."

Ruby shifted nervously before decisively changing the subject.

"So what exactly are you two doing?"

Weiss gave her a look that clearly said we'll talk about this later, before answering her question.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," she said. "I come around the corner and your sister has her ear pressed against the door and won't tell me why."

Yang sighed and relaxed her stance, spinning on her toes to face her teammates.

"You two talk so much it makes my reconnaissance difficult."

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you use words like reconnaissance?" She asked. "And why would you be spying on our room?"

"For your information, Princess, I've always been able to use big words, I just choose not to," Yang said in mock offense. "And secondly, this is what I was spying on."

The blonde grinned widely and cracked open the door.

"This is what I was spying on," she whispered, gesturing the others to peer into the room.

They did so, but Weiss turned back with a quizzical look.

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking at?" She asked. "The only person in here is Blake, and she's just reading a book."

Yang pulled the heiress out of the way and stepped into the room.

Sure enough, there was Blake, sitting quite normally in her bed with her book in hand.

"But…how…what…?"

Blake smirked at her over the top of her book.

"Something wrong, Yang?"

The blonde continued to stutter incomprehensibly.

Ruby and Weiss shared a glance of confusion, having no idea what was going on.

"Will someone please tell us what in Remnant is going on?" the heiress asked.

Blake ignored the indignant heiress and chuckled openly at Yang's flabbergasted face.

"Yang, just because I am a cat Faunus doesn't mean I'm affected by catnip the same way cats are."

Yang hung her head in shame.

"How did you know?"

Blake smirked with an air of mystery.

"I have my ways."


End file.
